


Green Light

by weytani



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weytani/pseuds/weytani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Root liked to indulge herself (at Shaw's expense, even if the money wasn't technically coming out of her paycheck) and of course, the Honeymoon Suite just happened to be available.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Light

**Author's Note:**

> i shot for praise kink and fell way, way short. but you know, points for effort, right?

Root slid her foot over the white bedsheets, drawing one knee up as she settled herself in the lavish king-sized bed. Normally, they didn't spring for unnecessary comforts, content as they were with whatever grimy motel room took money first and asked questions only when the gun-toting thugs showed up.

But sometimes, Root liked to indulge herself (at Shaw's expense, even if the money wasn't technically coming out of her paycheck) and of course, the Honeymoon Suite just happened to be available.

Shaw didn't much care for whatever life-long fantasy this game was fulfilling, but she was a soldier by nature. Sure, she liked it plenty when Root tied her up and brought the knives out to play, but there was another kind of gratification to be had here.

“Clothes on.”

She nodded, releasing the lapels of her jacket in favour of peeling her boots off and tossing them haphazardly into the corner. That was how it went; Root set the guidelines to suit her needs and Shaw moved within them, restricted but not uncomfortably so.

The mattress sank easily as she knelt at the edge, waiting for permission to proceed, but Root just smiled a lazy grin, head resting back against a small perch of cushions as she looked down her nose at Shaw. Bare but for the lacy black lingerie she'd chosen for the occasion, Root looked like some kind of unholy monarch in Shaw's eyes. Beautiful and dangerous, nigh untouchable.

Shaw tensed her jaw, muscles tight with impatience, fingers plucking at the sheets as Root looked her over. This part, she didn't care for.

“Okay,” Root sighed eventually, sliding both hands under the cushions behind her head. “You can touch me.”

With slow, even movements, Shaw inched closer, palms flat against the bed with every inch she gained. Her eyes flickered between Root's own until she reached the heel of her foot and the long, pale leg left outstretched between them. She reached out for Root's foot first, sliding her fingers over it as she pressed her thumb into the base, and Root's toes curled reflexively but she gave no other indication of having felt the touch.

“Here?” Shaw asked.

Root turned her head to the side. “I don't subscribe to that particular brand of Kinky. There's nothing sexy about feet.”

Shaw grinned and shook her head, tugging on Root's heel to lift her foot away from the sheets.

“Not necessarily true. Those boots you wore today were smoking hot.”

Eyebrows twitching up, Root rotated her foot playfully before pulling out of Shaw's grasp and pushing at her shoulder with the sole. “Is this your way of asking me to step on you?”

She dragged her foot sideways, bearing down on Shaw's neck until a firm hand closed around her ankle. It wasn't an unpleasant thought, Shaw decided, but this was about Root's fantasy, and the deflections were just another part of it.

Shaw lowered Root's foot back onto the bed and crawled forward, running fingers up her calf and bending Root's leg so she could press her mouth to the side of the knee without being forced into a crouch.

“Here?” she asked again, lips moving against the soft skin.

Root hummed, considering. “Yes.”

When Shaw’s mouth opened, the tip of her tongue brushing against the underside of Root's knee just once before her teeth closed around the soft flesh at the side, Root arched her back away from the bed and made a soft whimper of a noise. Shaw loosened the bite and licked again, fingers squeezing Root’s calf in rough strokes under where she made her mark.

“A little further up would be nice,” Root suggested, digging the heel of her other foot between Shaw’s shoulders. Shaw submitted to the request after a long moment and released her leg, instead settling her hands on Root’s hips as she ran her open mouth along the inside of Root’s thigh, bottom lip dragging wetly along the path.

She stopped short of the lingerie, noticeably darker at the bottom than it had been earlier, and Root whined lowly in protest. “Keep going.” One of her hands drew out from under the cushions, reaching for Shaw’s head and grasping at the base of her ponytail. “Shaw.”

“Not yet,” Shaw said, looking up at her through half-lidded eyes, mouth still pressed to her thigh as she breathed out, enjoying the way it made Root’s hips rise desperately from the bed. Root’s lips pursed in frustration and she gave the ponytail a sharp tug, but Shaw wouldn’t relent.

She knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that if Root had any real urge to push things along, she wouldn’t be so docile about it.

Shaw bit down again, harder this time, and sucked at Root’s thigh until she released her hair, nails dragging along the scalp as her hand fell away. She couldn’t get a good grip with Shaw’s hair tied back, but Shaw was far too distracted to fix that.

Instead, she found purchase in the sheets, crumpling them between her fingers as Shaw pressed the flat of her tongue down, and Root's thighs spread a little wider in response, inviting.

Shaw pulled away just long enough to murmur, “Ever choke a guy out with these? I bet you could.”

“Let's find out.” Root's legs came down around her in an imitation of a chokehold, calf flat against her back as she squeezed playfully.

“Good luck finding someone else to get you off when I'm passed out on the floor."

Immediately, Root let up on the pressure, lips twisted into a pout, but her expression lightened considerably when Shaw's mouth trailed further up her thigh.

"Maybe later though. Right now I just want to...” Her mouth skidded to the side, bypassing the place Root desperately needed it, and instead Shaw kissed her hip through the underwear, lips hot against the junction between thigh and stomach.

Again, Root arched into her, leg sliding down off its perch on Shaw's shoulder as she tried to dislodge her mouth to a more erogenous area, even as she basked in the teasing sensations provided.

"It's not like you to be so delicate, Shaw." Root commented between sighs.

And yes, they were quick to the draw on a normal day, hot and heavy in the unfettered moments between lives to save and planes to catch. Shaw liked it that way, liked that there could be sheer minutes between Root sliding the muzzle of a gun under her knee and Shaw herself putting a bullet into somebody else's.

But that was her fantasy, and Root acquiesced her that on any given day, so she was inclined to return the favour of wish-fulfilment where Root was concerned. As long as it didn't involve spooning, or eating soggy lettuce in an Olive Garden somewhere.

Fortunately for her, Root was a complete sadist. She liked to pin Shaw down and fuck her up before she really fucked her, and then she liked to kiss all slow and open-mouthed until Shaw noticed it for what it was and pushed her off the bed.

She was a sadist, and then she was a sap. And sometimes, she was a full-on narcissist.

On days like that, they ended up here.

"You can't dress like this," Shaw closed her teeth around the lace underwear, drawing back and releasing so it whipped against Root's skin with a noisy snap, "and expect me to go for gold right away. Give me some credit."

"I could give you something else," Root said, running a hand down her bare stomach until her fingers traced the lining of the underwear. She dipped her middle finger under the material, chin tucked to her chest as she held Shaw's gaze. "Or you could give me your hand and we'll both get a treat."

Shaw rolled her eyes, but reached out for Root's hand as it started to slip lower. She set a palm on the bed beside Root's waist and kneeled over her, bringing Root's knuckles up to her mouth in a lingering kiss.

Root shivered as the teeth of Shaw's jacket brushed her stomach. She stared up at Shaw, eyes wide with interest and something else Shaw didn't care to dwell on.

"Here?" Shaw whispered against her second knuckle, and Root nodded, swallowing back whatever she had to say for possibly the first time ever, or so it seemed. Soft gestures like this were not Shaw's preferred form of contact, not ever, but the effect they had on Root was something from which she took great enjoyment - sexually, and also as a means to get her own damn way every once in a while.

Leaning back, Shaw opened Root's hand and kissed the palm. Root curled her fingers in response, thumb running down the side of Shaw's nose and trailing to the seam of her lips as black fingernails dug into her cheek.

Root's stomach quivered with every breath as her hand closed around Shaw's face. She used her free arm as leverage, rolling her hips down against Shaw's thighs where they pressed up against her rear. Shaw opened her mouth at the silent request, submitting to Root's will, and observed darkly from above as Root's thumb traced over the ridge of her teeth.

At the second roll of Root's hips, with two heels digging at her lower back to bring her closer, Shaw bit down on Root's thumb, unable to contain the casual violence in her arousal. It wasn't until she felt the blood roll over her lip that she realised she had bitten right through the skin.

Seconds ticked by between them as the droplet trickled down her chin and dripped off onto Root's chest, and Shaw allowed herself time to admire the contrast of the speck against Root's pale form. She was briefly considering putting her tongue to it when Root withdrew her hand from Shaw's mouth and struck her across the face.

The slap seemed to echo through the hotel room, and Shaw worked her jaw, smirking despite the pain in her cheek.

"Bad girl," Root whispered around a satisfied grin.

Still smiling, she brought the red thumb to her own lips, sucking it into her mouth, and Shaw watched her cheeks move as she swirled her tongue over the mix of blood and Shaw's saliva. As always, Root was shameless in her flirtation; she kept Shaw's gaze until the thumb slid out with a wet sound and Shaw met her open mouth with a fierce kiss.

As Shaw caught Root's bottom lip between her teeth, Root took the opportunity to reach up with both hands and pull the tie out of her hair. She ran her fingers through it, scratching at the back of Shaw's neck while their mouths coasted over each other.

Root breathed content sighs at every contact but didn't force the kiss deeper. She wrapped her arms around Shaw's neck and pulled her close, forcing Shaw to flatten herself down so she could feel the hard leather of Shaw's jacket against her skin. Her legs rubbed eagerly over the seam of Shaw's pants, skin warm and enticing through the fabric, and her toes curled into Shaw's socks as she bumped their feet together.

Shaw let herself fall into Root's ministrations, holding herself up by her forearms as she kissed her, only to pull away immediately when Root threw a leg around her own and started to work herself up against Shaw's thigh.

Rather than looking frustrated, Root smiled like Shaw had caught her out on a dirty trick. "If you keep stopping short like that, a girl could get the wrong idea."

"I want to fuck you, Root." Shaw spoke brazenly, and Root's tongue swept out to wet her lips at the admission. "I want to put my mouth on you right now, and make you come until the Machine grows hands and drags you out from under me."

Root breathed in a heavy intake of air, fingers bunched in the lapels of Shaw's jacket as she watched her mouth form the words.

"But right now, even more than that, I want to make you feel good here." Shaw reached down and dragged her thumb over the side of Root's knee. "And here." She unwrapped Root's hand from her jacket, stroking the palm and the dried blood around her thumb.

"And here..."

Her mouth, the curve of her right ear just beside the scar, her neck and then the older mark left over from where Shaw's bullet had torn into her shoulder; on and on it went until Shaw nipped at the top of her breast with sharp incisors and looked back up at Root where she lay, breathless and red-faced.

"Unless you have somewhere better to be."

Root shook her head in a poor attempt at casual dissent, but her hands ran over Shaw's shoulders like she was preparing to dig her nails down to the bone if Shaw made any move to pull away. "I have a little more time to spare."

Just "a little" meant it was time to speed things up. Root liked to play the sultry mistress getting fawned over in the sack, but she was surprisingly weak-willed when it came to real intimacy.

This fantasy never could drag on for very long, because a couple of dirty one-liners from Shaw and she was ready to throw in the proverbial sex towel. Not that Shaw minded, because the way Root was rubbing herself against Shaw's stomach made her more than a little hot under the collar.

She leaned back to tug the jacket away from her skin, eager to rid herself of another layer between them, but flung the whole thing off only when Root's fingers untangled from the leather to take a similar hold of her bare shoulders.

Under Root's heavy gaze, she lowered herself down and reached an arm around her back, fingering at the clasp of her bra as Root arched up to give her access, open-mouthed smile lighting up her face as Shaw flicked the strap open with ease and splayed her fingers over the warm skin beneath.

Root let go of Shaw's shoulders to rid herself of the lace and dragged Shaw up by the biceps to kiss her again, pulling her in so that Shaw's tank top rubbed against her breasts pleasantly. She panted into Shaw's mouth, tongue creeping inside like a slow wave, receding and rolling forward while Shaw's hands slid down her sides and eased her thighs up, hips making steady undulations as the bed rocked beneath them.

The friction was satisfying for a while but not enough, so Shaw drew her face away, even as Root tried to cup her cheeks and pull her back. " _Sameen_." She sounded desperate, and Shaw was almost annoyed with herself for wanting to lean back in and kiss her, let Root find her own orgasm against Shaw's thigh while she lost herself in the wet heat of her mouth.

But then she thought about where else she could put her lips, the noises Root would make as Shaw eased her tongue between her labia, mimicking the steady licks Root had made earlier against the hood of her clit. Her legs would shake, she'd probably cry out without restraint, wanting Shaw to know how good it felt, how good she made her feel.

Shaw pulled Root's hands away from her face, excitement scorching up her throat at the prospect, and Root watched Shaw's eyes make a steady descent from her mouth to her heaving chest.

"No teasing." She bit her lip, pupils blown wide, and twisted her hands in Shaw's grip to take a tight hold of her wrists, pulling at them frantically.

In an instant, Shaw ducked her head down and closed her lips around one of Root's nipples, both already taut from prolonged contact with Shaw's cotton tank top. She rolled her tongue along the underside, biting and releasing while Root buried one hand in Shaw's hair and slid the other down the back of her top, scratching between her shoulder blades.

Shaw grasped Root's other breast as her tongue found a steady rhythm, kneading it between her fingers for a while before folding her palm over the nipple and squeezing roughly. Root curled up around her, lips muttering heated encouragements against the top of her head.

Every move seemed to wind Root up tighter, and Shaw had to push back against her grip to bite violently at the other breast. She reached a hand down between them to the dip of Root's underwear, cupping her fingers over the soaked fabric, and curled them so Root could feel her touch but get no relief from it.

"Is this what you want?" Shaw asked, raising her head to look into Root's eyes, though she seemed to be struggling to keep them open.

When Root didn't respond immediately, she hooked two fingers under the fabric and pulled so the heel of her palm rubbed up close against Root's swollen clit. "Root," she grinned, patient despite the throb that was already building between her own legs. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Root opened her eyes, focusing on Shaw's face as her thighs tightened around the hand tucked between her legs. "I want-" Her voice broke off into a pant when Shaw's fingers twitched against her centre. "I want you. Your hand, and your mouth. And then I want to ziptie you to the shower rail and fuck myself in the tub while you watch."

Shaw raised an eyebrow, but started to pull the underwear down her thighs while she asked, "And why would I want that?"

"Because," Root closed her eyes again, lips curling into a manic smile as she let Shaw drag the wet material over her feet and toss it away carelessly. "I'll let you lick my fingers when I'm done."

"That's generous," Shaw snarked, resting her hands on top of Root's knees.

"Then I'll cut you loose and we can do whatever you want, Sameen. Handcuffs, knives, guns..."

 Shaw ran her hands under Root's thighs, ideas crawling through her head and spilling like hot liquid into the base of her stomach. No holds barred, just the way she liked it.

"And if you make me feel really good, I'll even let you choke me out after," Root finished, like that would be some big favour to Shaw and not just another way to get herself off, the sneak.

Still, who was she to turn down an offer like that?

"Deal."

With that, Shaw dug her fingers into Root's ass and hauled her closer, taking pleasure in the way her head dropped away from the cushions and bounced off the mattress. She dragged her tongue over the opening first, just revelling in the soft, wet skin and Root's quiet whimpers for a while before spreading her labia open and licking deeply.

Root clenched her legs around Shaw's head, feet pawing at her back and sides in time with the pulse of her flickering tongue. She made a lot of noise as Shaw worked her over, just as expected, keening and whispering things Shaw could barely hear with Root's thighs locked around her ears.

Tongue and teeth still making rough strokes, Shaw glanced up to take in the sight of Root's shaking form, her gasping open-mouth, and the forearm now thrown across her eyes. Shaw found herself wanting to pull the arm away, to make her watch Shaw bring her to the edge, with a certain kind of possessiveness.

Instead, she swept her mouth over Root's clit and slid two fingers deep into her, curling them inside so Root could feel every push and pull she made, rubbing at the walls with her index finger as her tongue circled.

Root held on for a scant few seconds more before tensing up and falling fast around Shaw's hand and mouth. Shaw held her down as she worked through the aftershocks and then, breathing heavily herself, wiped the moisture from her jaw with the back of her hand and let Root pull her up to eye-level.

There was a moment, fleeting enough, where it seemed like Root was going to say something as her hands made light passes over Shaw's arms, before her gaze drifted away and she leaned in. Shaw clasped wet fingers around Root's jaw and kissed her, allowing Root to lick the remains of her orgasm from the corners of Shaw's mouth and stroke the back of her neck far too affectionately.

When she pulled away not long after, Root followed her into a sitting position and began patting down her hair, running a finger across her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Now, where did I put those zipties?"


End file.
